


The Prince's and Champion

by kiskisbella



Series: Sheith Problematic Week [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Champion Shiro, Galra Empire, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galran Prince Keith (Voltron), M/M, Nipple Play, Or At Least I Tried, Overstimulation, Power Imbalance, Rope Bondage, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiskisbella/pseuds/kiskisbella
Summary: It was his brother’s idea because he was always scheming to annoy Keith or get under his skin, and today was no different.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sheith Problematic Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673818
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	The Prince's and Champion

**Author's Note:**

> i really tried to make this a power imbalance, but i kinda failed   
> enjoy this instead!

Zarkon’s sons were infamous among the gladiators, both being half Galra, and both sparing in the arena to raise morale. Lotor was well known for his grace and talented wit, his Altean heritage smoothing out the rougher edges of his Galra genetics and giving him a regal air about him. Keith was an enigma. He was fierce and as stubborn as he was short, barely reaching other’s chest. Keith’s temper was too short for him to be good at politics like his brother, and his stubbornness had almost killed too many times to count. But his skill as a pilot was rivalled by none. 

It was his brother’s idea because he was always scheming to annoy Keith or get under his skin, and today was no different. 

In front of him sat the champion from a far off planet they’d captured, tied up with black rope that criss crossed over his skin like beautiful map work, curving over his muscles with expertise. A blindfold covered the champions eyes, and Keith watched as he actively listened for him in the room. On the bedside table lay an innocent note, written in perfect cursive handwriting that was unmistakably Lotor’s.

‘Since you can’t take what you want, I gave it to you, because I’m such a nice brother.’

Keith sighed, eyes roaming over the champion before taking the blindfold off. The champion blinked to adjust to the change of light, his gaze meeting Keith’s as soon as he caught sight of him.

“Prince Keith!” He exclaimed, a heavy blush dusted over his cheeks, eyes looking all over the place with nowhere to land.

“Champion.” Keith nodded, turning back to the note and trying to burn a hole in it. He was going to kill Lotor and make it look like an accident. “You’re free to leave.”

“What?”

“This was Lotor’s doing, and I like my partners consenting to intimacy.” He explained, scrunching up the note and chucking it behind him to deal with later. “You’re free to leave.” Keith motioned to untie the champion.

“Oh.” He almost sounded sad, pausing Keith to stop in pause.

“Oh?” He mirrored, an eyebrow quirked.

The champion kept his silence for a heavy beat, worrying his lips with anxious intent. After an eternity or two, he finally spoke. 

“It’d be an honour to spend the night with you.” The champion all but whispered, voice soft and eyes laced with enamouring warmth. 

Keith pauses for a moment, eyes roaming over the champion’s body, a shiver running down his spine at the thought of spending the night with him. Licking his lips, Keith all but tore off his pants before pushing the champion down on the bed, moving to straddle him. 

Beneath him, the champion groaned, their crotches brushing against each other deliciously, sparks flying through their nerves with lightning-fast speed all the way to the tip of their fingers and toes. A sigh slipped past Keith’s lips as he set a rhythm, rutting against the champion slowly, drinking in his expression.

“What’s your name,” Keith asked, voice almost a whisper and a small smile caught at the edges of his lips. “I’d like to know the name of the man I’ll be sleeping with tonight.”

“Shi-” He stopped, biting his lip as Keith moved to pull his pants down. “It’s Shiro.”

With Shiro’s pants no longer in the way, Keith began preparing himself, soft sighs and moans filling the air, soft shocks of pleasure rolling from his legs all the way to his toes. Shiro trembled between Keith’s thighs, straining against his restraints to try and touch. 

“Shiro, was it?” He started, reaching behind and stroking Shiro in a slow tease, drinking in the sight of his face broken in pleasure. A smirk pulled at his lips, eyes laced with sadistic joy as they roamed over the champion’s trembling form. “Tonight, you’ll be my personal toy.”

Shiro nodded, dizzying himself in the process.

Finally, Keith lined Shiro up and bottomed out immediately, a moan ripped from Keith’s chest. Taking a moment to just revel in the pleasure, Keith waited with bated breath, Shiro impatiently trying to thrust up. 

“Ah, ah, ah!” Keith chuckled, hands resting on Shiro’s chest, earning a whimper from the man. “Toys don’t move, champion.” His voice carried just how disappointed he was, Shiro stopping immediately under him, tensing and shaking. 

Once Shiro had calmed his shaking, turning his face to the side and biting his lip, Keith began thrusting his hips in slow circles, leaning down to lick at Shiro’s nipple and taking it into his mouth. The taste of sweat rolled over Keith’s tongue, salt and musk curling around his senses. Arousal coiling tightly inside, Keith couldn’t help but quicken his pace, lips moving over to Shiro’s other nipple once he’d had his fun with the first. 

Shiro melted, lax under Keith’s hands, moans and whimpers falling from his tongue like it was going out of fashion. His orgasm built and built, tremors dancing over his skin, helpless to do nothing but bask in the pleasure.

“My prince, please, I’m gonna-” 

“Cum?” Keith finished for him, moving away from his chest and sitting back, hips moving rhythmically above him. “Surely you can go on for a little longer.” He groaned, clenching around Shiro as if to egg him on. 

His voice went dark, nothing more than a whisper. “If you cum now, I’ll keep riding you until I’m satisfied, champion.”

Shiro shivered with anticipation, the thought pulling a moan from his lips. Cheeks stained red, he couldn’t find it in himself to be ashamed of his own thoughts, enjoying the idea of being treated like nothing more than a toy.

Shiro’s vision blanked, pleasure running through his body all the way to the tips of his toes, shuddering as Keith kept moving above. Pleasure bled into pain, too much to bear and yet Keith kept going, the sound of skin slapping against skin and Shiro’s cries bringing him closer and closer to the edge. 

Above Shiro, Keith kept going, on and on, and suddenly he realised that when the other gladiators said the Galra had the stamina to last a millennia they weren’t exaggerating. Eyes rolling to the back of his head, white-hot pleasure, searing at his nerves, rolling over him again and again in waves. 

Keith’s thrusting halted, losing the quick, fast pace he was setting, leaning over Shiro to keep from losing balance. Panted breath fell over Shiro’s face, teasing over his lips. Keith’s broken moan signalled his orgasm, cum splattering all over the both of them before the prince collapsed on top of Shiro.

After a moment to catch his breath, Keith pulled off of Shiro, shushing him when the champion whimpered under him, fingers and lips distracting him with soft touches and kisses. He untied Shiro efficiently before untying the blind over his eyes. His fingers wandered over his chest, playing with his nipples and pulling soft sighs and quiet moans from Shiro, eyes watching over his expression with an open look of adoration lacing with the colour of his eyes. 

“You can stay here until tomorrow, if you’d like.” Keith’s voice broke the silence that fell between them, hand stopping its motion to rest over Shiro’s heart.

“Will you call for me?” He asked, hoping, praying that the prince would. 

Keith’s head ducked down, head lolling left and right as he thought over his answer. 

“You do need training to last longer in bed, don’t you?” His chuckle shook him entirely. “I’ll definitely call you to entertain me at night.”

The honour of warming his bed filled Shiro’s chest with warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? could you tell i got carried away with this one? it was supposed to be so much smaller but oh well!


End file.
